


A Word, Waiting to Break

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: Character Death, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a body in the sand. Face down, in the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word, Waiting to Break

There's a body in the sand. Face down, in the sand.

And Hani doesn't need to look, doesn't need to be here to understand what's happened, knows the rounded curve of those shoulders, the careless slump of that head, the feel of that hair on his fingers. He doesn't have to kneel beside the empty, empty pile of flesh and curl his fingers in the hair and tilt the head to the side, enough to see the sand clinging to cheekbones, sand tinted by the sickly color of mistakes, enough to see the filmed blankness of one eye, unfocused, unreal, killing all uncertainty.

He doesn't have to do these things to know. He'd rather not do these things, in fact. He'd rather not know at all, rather back away from the ruin, from the sight of his vulnerability shattered, from the evidence of his mistake.

From the lips he cannot be allowed to touch, from the words he will have to utter, cool and calm as though it is every day, every day that he must lie and lie and lie and this is true.

"No. I don't know him. Some American, by the looks of it. Leave him."

He doesn't have to do these things.

He does them anyway.


End file.
